Love, War, & Egyptian Magic
by Goddess97
Summary: Two weeks after Michelle and Elizabeth deleted Tomb of the Dragon Emperor from Rob Cohen's files, the girls face a newer and bigger problem: an upcoming war between the Egyptian gods and goddesses and the mortals, with Elizabeth and Michelle leading the mortals, and Isis against them. The big question: Will their friendship last, or will they drift apart?
1. Death and Secrets

**A/N: This is the long-awaited sequel to E. M. Bryant's ****Two Brits, a Pinch of Luck, and Everything Mummy****. This is dedicated to her, because she has been such a good friend to me all these years. I hope you enjoy, and please try to visit our website, Mummy Space, which will (hopefully) be on the internet soon. We've been having a few technical dificulties. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**I hereby dedicate **_**Love, War, and Egyptian Magic**** to my bestest friend EVER: Michelle. :) Happy birthday, my friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Death and Secrets **

_Nicole King stood up with the rest of the Vicenza Middle School band, and grinned proudly as the rest of the middle school clapped heartily. She took her seat when the curtains closed and- _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I stretched out my arm and slammed my fist down on the snooze button. I groaned and turned over, towards the door, where bright, yellow light penetrated the darkness of my room.

"Michelle and Elizabeth hurry up and get ready for school!" Michelle popped her head out of her sleeping bag. She had stayed the night, on our last day of Spring Break. "I don't want to go to school today." She mumbled. "Too many people,"

I poked her bag with my foot. "C'mon, Michelle, I know almost every possibility for today, and there's only one that turns out with us being surrounded by news vans and strangers." I bit my lip. I didn't like lying to my best friend (and cousin), but sometimes it was necessary. Like today, when I knew that we were going to be on every television channel in Great Britain. Again.

This last week, I've been thinking. Michelle and I are juniors. We have two more years, and then we'll be traveling the world. It was my idea, because I was accepted into Oxford, and Michelle will be going to Harvard. It was our way of having a year to say good-bye. Well, I wasn't telling her the actual reason why. I just didn't want to scare her…

"Elizabeth?" Michelle waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked. "Huh?" Michelle laughed nervously. "You were staring off into space. I didn't know if you were having a 'vision' like Evy, or if some great god of death was sending you a death form to mentally sign…"

I laughed. "Michelle, you come up with the most ridiculous explanations!" She blew a sigh of relief. "You mean you aren't going to be taken away before you can marry Cody?" I rolled my eyes. "Anubis isn't like that, Michelle. Besides; I think I have at least one more adventure in me. Maybe two."

Michelle smiled gratefully. "Well I don't know about you, but I don't want to smell like a camel when my boyfriend tries to kiss me."

"You don't have a boyfriend, Michelle!"

"And that is exactly why I don't want to smell like a camel!" She was out of her sleeping bag and had the shower running in two minutes flat. I closed my eyes, and he was there. My boyfriend, Cody. Before Anubis disappeared, when he had returned Michelle and me to our own time, after we deleted Tomb of the Dragon Emperor from Rob Cohen's personal file, I asked him if he could provide a mental link between Cody and me.

'_Hello, love,' _Cody smiled. _'I was wondering how long it would take to get rid of her.' _I mentally shook my head. _'I didn't want to let her know. I haven't told her yet.' _Cody pretended to look angry. _'Elizabeth, you were supposed to tell her six days ago! Tell me: how long have we had this connection?' _I physically blushed. _'Two weeks?' _

'_Is that a question, or an answer? I can't tell.' _

'_An answer, of course. But'-_

'_No "but's", Elizabeth. You have to tell her.' _

I shut off the connection before he could say something else. A single, gold tear cut a pathway down my cheek. I pressed it into my favorite book, where I'm sure Cody would find it when I was gone. I had already 'signed' the 'mental death form' when Michelle disrupted Anubis. She was close to figuring out my secret. So very close.

I took my time searching through my wardrobe. Hmmm…purple tank, good blue jeans, and black jacket? Definitely. I carefully took out the miniature ankh that Aunt Evy sent me for good luck. She also sent Michelle an identical charm, but hers were dangly earrings instead.

I had learned early in my sixteen years of life to dress a tad above casual. My father, James Aeneas Princeton, is an Oxford professor, so he always took me, Mum, Jake, and Evelyn shopping when a gala opened a new exhibit. He was always taking me, my sister, and my older brother to fancy parties with his colleagues.

"Honestly, I have no idea why you even try with those tops. If you even as much as take off your jacket, you get sent home." I spun around, and laughed. "Oh, Dad, you have _got_ to stop creeping up on me like that!" Jonathan Carnahan, my stepfather, crossed my doorway, and smiled at me. "So, are you going out with your friends tonight?" Dad shoved aside a small pile of dirty laundry with his foot. "Mum might want your room to be at least halfway clean before you go anywhere."

I rolled my eyes. "I am sixteen, Jon. I think I know when to clean up." Dad frowned and shook his head. "Fine, as long as you can clean up some of this mess before I drive you to school." I folded my arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Now, can you leave so that Michelle can get dressed?" I nodded to Michelle, who was standing in the doorway, with a towel wrapped around her body, her hair dripping wet.

The tips of Jonathan's ears turned bright red. "Oh, um… yes… sorry." He stammered. He cleared his throat and turned to me. "I'll um… I'll just go now." Dad mumbled.

Michelle closed the door behind her. "That's new, for Uncle Jon."

"Yes, well, he's still getting used to the fact that not all women wear dressing gowns." I giggled, and gestured to today's outfit. "So, what do you think? Is it too much 'first date', or is it okay?" I pulled on the hem of my nightshirt, too stressed out to think.

Michelle took away the purple tank top, and produced a pink, V-neck, short- sleeved shirt from my dresser. "Here you go Elizabeth." I took the shirt like it was a dangerous explosive. "Tell me- why _pink_?"

"Well, I wanted something that you don't wear very often." Michelle sighed dreamily. "Plus, it'll complement your lovely skin tone."

"Well, if you want something that complements my skin tone…" I tossed the pink shirt into a drawer, and brought back a tropical blue designer-brand of the same style. "Why not this?" I handed it to Michelle, who sighed. "Try it on with the rest of the outfit." She said. "I want to see how it all works out."

"Girls! We're leaving in half an hour!" I shrugged to Michelle. "I still need to take a shower. We don't have time to switch shirts every five minutes." I grabbed my clothes and towel, and headed for the loo. Today was going to be hectic.


	2. Forever and Always

**Chapter 2**

**Forever & Always**

As soon as Dad pulled up to the lot, I knew Michelle and I were in trouble. News vans were everywhere, cameras setup, and different channels were interviewing students. I searched the school grounds for something- anything- to use as a distraction. There Cody was, talking to Amelia Brown. I closed my eyes, and concentrated really hard.

'Cody?' I watched him shake hands with Amelia, and walk to a secluded part of the grounds. 'Elizabeth.' Cody sighed. 'Why did you disconnect earlier? If it was something I said or did, I apologize.'

'Don't worry about this morning. I was just a little wound up. I'

'What? Are you all right? Where are you?' Cody turned around in a circle until he found what he was looking for- my car. 'I'm fine, Cody. It's just… no, forget it.' I saw Cody smile. 'Liz, I'm not going to laugh, if that's what you're worried about. You can trust me.'

"Can I? Truly?" I muttered out loud. "What?" Michelle gripped her bag tightly. I shook my head. "Nothing."

'I- please, Cody, don't make me ask that.'

'Elizabeth, if you want me to help you get into the building without being caught, you have to tell me.'

Blackmailer! I added 'having to share thoughts' to my mental list of faults that I wanted changed. 'I was wondering why you were with Amelia. Was because I cut off this morning?' Cody shook his head, grinning. 'Oh, love; you truly are the jealous type, aren't you'

I scowled. 'Cody, this isn't'-

'It's all right. I was just asking for the math assignment. You don't have to worry; I'm not leaving you just yet. Now, are you going to get out of your car? What do I have to do?'

I thought for a moment. 'Could you direct the news peoples away from the front entrance? I just want to get to my first class without having been on every news channel in Great Britain.'

Cody nodded. 'Yeah, I can do that. Just give a moment.'

I watched Cody wave his arms, and shout to the interviewers and students. Everyone ran excitedly to the back of the school, where they disappeared behind the lunch pavilions. 'I love you forever, Cody.'

'As you should.' Cody hurried over to Dad's car, and helped Michelle and me out. "What took you so long?" Michelle muttered. "It wouldn't have taken very long to just do that as soon as you saw us."

Cody smirked at me. "Well, if you knew what was going on inside my head, maybe you'd understand better." Dad reached out for a hug. "Have a good day, Elizabeth. Good luck" He winked, and sped off.

I quickly kissed Cody, and held his hand as we sped off to the school building. Michelle turned away and headed for her locker. "I knew something like this was going to happen." I sighed. Cody nodded. "I just wish that they would forget about what happened. I mean, it was two weeks ago."

"I have to get to Algebra II. See you in Chemistry."

"I'll save you a seat."

He kissed my cheek and jogged in the opposite direction, to his photography class. Michelle caught up with me, looking downcast. "Is there something wrong?" I set my backpack on my chair. Michelle slammed hers on her desk. "Why would there be?" She muttered. "Of course there's something wrong, Elizabeth! You have the perfect life, with the boy you fell in love with four years ago. There is no wondering when you have to go to bed, what time you have to pick your little sister up from her tournament in Cardith, or if you will ever get over the boy you went out with once, who was absolutely perfect for you."

I closed my eyes. 'You were listening in again, weren't you?'

'Sorry, Elizabeth, but I can't help the fact that our thoughts are connected.' I frowned. 'Cody, I didn't know that this would be part of the deal. I'm sorry if what you saw this morning disturbed you, but'-

'Elizabeth, I know who you are, and your roll in saving our world. I don't want you to leave quite so soon, but'-

'I won't be going so soon, Cody. I'll ask for ten years. It'll be enough time to say goodbye.'

'And our children? That is, if we have any. What will become of them?'

I sighed. Sometimes, I wish I had never asked for this connection. It could be so frustrating. I shook my head. Michelle stared at me. "Do you see what I mean? For the past week, you've been closing your eyes, and saying random things to no one in particular. It's as if you're possessed half the time!"

Hailey Burke, unaware that Michelle and I were right next to her, sat down at her desk. She turned to the side, and saw us staring at her. Hailey grinned. "Princeton, Daniels, nice move." She gave Michelle and me high-fives, and laughed. "So, what are you going to do? About the paparazzi, I mean." Michelle shook her head. "I have no idea. Mum tried to phone in to the press, but they said that they had no control over the junior reporters."

I smiled at Hailey. "Well, actually, MY mum got married over break, so I'm now a Carnahan. He adopted me, but I'm still keeping 'Princeton'." Lucas Bramston walked in the room, and shook his head. "You two were already the most popular juniors at Malcolm. Nothing would have ever changed that." Michelle put her arm around his shoulders. "Aw, thanks, Lucas. You have no idea how much that means to m-us."

Luke blushed. "You're welcome, Michelle." Hailey rolled her eyes; I elbowed her in the ribs. Ms. Madison, the math instructor, nodded to us. "Get in your seats, all of you." A few moments later, the halls were filled with the laughter of underclassmen. The freshmen, the ones who saw Michelle and me, crowded the doorway, until Ms. Madison shooed them away.

Luke sat next to Michelle (it was open-seating today) before I could. The rest of the first hour Algebra II juniors filed into the classroom just as the first bell rang. Kendra Torrance squealed when she saw me sitting next to Hailey. "Hailey Nicole Burke, move your bum outta that chair." Kendra hissed. Jessie Coyle, Kendra's inseparable best friend, pouted. "Kendra, I thought you were going to sit by me today."

"And let some nerd take my rightful place next to Miss England herself?! No way would I ever let that happen, and you know it!"

Ms. Madison folded her arms. "Kendra, please take a seat elsewhere. Ms. Burke is already next to Elizabeth. You'll just have to wait until next month to sit by her." Kendra stomped in a huff to a seat in the back of the room. Michael Harrison, the bloke Hailey's had a crush on for half a year, dropped his backpack next to Hailey's. "Hey," he nodded to me. Hailey colored, and squeaked out a small "Hi," in return.

The warning bell rang; there were two minutes until school officially began. I sighed. Normally, I loved school. But my life wasn't normal anymore. It hasn't been for a week and a half. Just as the ball rang, a tall, blonde- haired girl with metallic purple glasses burst through the door. The girl's glasses perfectly accented her stormy- gray eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologized. "Dad and I didn't know how long it would take to get from his apartment at Oxford to here." The girl was dressed like a miniature professor. Her khaki skirt went down to her ankles, and her white blouse was as crisp as one of my mother's waffles. I think Mum actually owned a skirt just like Storm's (I gave her the name due to the color of her eyes). I froze. That was Mum's skirt. It was too small for me, when Mum found it in a box, so it went straight to…

"Evelyn!" I blurted out. Evy jumped. "What in the name of Zeus…oh!" I flew out of my seat, and hugged Evelyn tight. "Elizabeth!" Evy cried. I had tears streaming down my face. "Evy, what- what are you doing here?" Evelyn glanced pointedly around us. Oh. My face burned. I had completely forgotten about the rest of the class.

I stepped away from Evy, and led her to the front of the room. "Beth, I don't"- I gave her my most reassuring smile. I didn't forget that Evy was afraid of being in the spotlight. I placed her in the center, and grinned. If Evelyn moved back to London, then Dad would also be in the area.

"This is my sister, Evelyn. I haven't been contact with her since my parents split nearly ten years ago. I guess I was just so very excited to see her again that I forgot about school protocol." I smiled apologetically to Ms. Madison. I hazarded a glance at Michelle; her eyes were filled with sadness. Evelyn's leaving London broke us both. Evy was my baby sister, no matter how old she was and I was heartbroken when Dad took her away with him.

James Garret whistled. "Hey, Elizabeth, can you set me up with a date with your gorgeous sister?" I burned with anger. "She's thirteen, James. I won't let you corrupt her." The class erupted with laughter. I led Evelyn to the open seat beside me. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Beth," She whispered. "I never stopped believing that you'd always take care of me." I kissed the top of her head. "Forever and always, little sister. Forever and always."

* * *

**Review, please! It will make my day, and I will be rewarding thos who do with a surprise. :)**


	3. Getting Along Fine

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Along Fine**

All my morning classes passed by like a breeze. Soon, it was time for lunch. Since Evy was put into my classes, I was able to save a seat for her right next to me; I could tell that she wanted to be nowhere else but at my side. She was my baby sister, after all; maybe she still felt that way, too. It hurt. It always hurt to think about how quickly she left; without a second thought, Evelyn left me, never even looking back, to witness the many tears I cried for our broken family.

I watched Evy's every move. I wanted to know why she and Dad came back, after ten years. Evy barely recognized me. Would Dad not even know his own daughter? Would he remember me? I pondered on this on my way to the cafeteria. I was so worried about my broken family that I didn't hear Cody behind me.

Cody faced me, took both my hands in his, and kissed me. In the hallway. Right in front of my little sister. I wrapped my arms around him, loving the feel of his warm hands pressing me to him, rubbing my back and running his hand through my hair. I pulled away before the one kiss could go any farther. I smiled contentedly at him. Cody grinned back, his eyes darting to the side- to Evelyn.

Evy was a junior, like me, but, as a thirteen- year- old, she was still a head shorter than me. I let go of Cody, suddenly embarrassed by that one kiss, even though there had been so many just like it. Evelyn was staring at me, awestruck. Cody raised his hand in greeting. Evy blushed. "Y-you must be C-Cody," She stammered. Cody grinned again. "Yup," he replied. "I'm Elizabeth's boyfriend."

I elbowed my boyfriend in the ribs. "She's thirteen, Cody. I doubt that she'll understand how intimate our relationship is." Evy shook her head. "I understand plenty, Elizabeth Allandale Princeton- Carnahan. I may only be thirteen, but I can see how much your boyfriend loves you." Evy frowned. "Did I say something stupid again? I'm always doing that. Once, I accidentally told one of Dad's friends that he needed to bathe more often."

Michelle snorted. "How did the pompous bloke react? Did he get all red in the face, and storm off?" Evy grinned. "Well, no, but he laughed so very hard, I couldn't help but to also laugh. Dad was mortified; he wouldn't take me out again for another month and a half!" Michelle grinned. "It's nice to have you back, Evelyn Princeton."

Evy ducked her head. "Thanks Michelle," she mumbled. I noticed a single tear falling down her cheek. "Say, Evy, do you and Dad have a place to stay?"

"No, I"-

"How about you two stay with Mum and me until Dad finds a place for you."

"Beth, that's very kind of you, but"-

"That's settled, then. I'll arrange for someone to go and pick up your things from the hotel you are staying at."

"Elizabeth Allandale!" Evy didn't shout, but her strong voice reverberated with great authority. "Elizabeth Allandale," She said more quietly, "Dad and I didn't move back to London."

I stared, open-mouthed. "But then why- why are you here?"

"It's a long story," Evy warned. She shook her head ruefully. "Maybe if I didn't beg him to take me to Greece, nothing would've happened." Evelyn bit her lip. "I don't want to bore you to death right now. Maybe later. How about we all meet back up at Beth's home?"

"My place, after school. Snacks will be provided, but feel free to bring any home recipes."

Cody and Michelle nodded. They were already planning what to make. Michelle, like me, was part British and Canadian, but her father was Irish, while mine was Greek. Our Mums were sisters; mine the younger of the two. Just like Michelle and me, actually.

Cody was part Venezuelan and American, on his Mum's side, German and Italian on his father's. He's quad-lingual, which made him Malcolm High's linguist for foreign competitions and school trips. I was expecting some very interesting cuisines from his kitchen.

Evy beamed. "Great! I cannot wait until then." I bobbed my head up and down. "Now that we've got that settled, how about lunch?" I lead Evy to the cafeteria, and explained the need for so many lines and open campus lunch.

"You see, everyone has different tastes, right? Well, some people are vegetarians. There go the hamburger and cheeseburger choices. The main line doesn't always have edible stuff, so people bring their own food, or eat in one of the other lines, or spend half an hour at the nearest Macdonald's."

Evy nervously searched the cafeteria for an open table. "Beth, I don't think we have any place to sit." I laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Evelyn, dear. We always have a place to sit."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'm kinda sad that no one have reviewed this. Look: I know it isn't as good as E. 's Two Brits, a Pinch of Luck, and Everything Mummy, but it would really make my day to get some reviews.**


	4. Painful Goodbye

**Chapter 4:**

**Painful Goodbye**

** After lunch, Evy stopped by her locker to pick up a few things. One was a well- worn copy of Lighting up the Darkness: The Truth behind Mythology by Professor J. M. Princeton. It was Dad's first novel, dedicated and given to Evelyn Iona Princeton on her sixth birthday. That year, he gave me a knot of Isis amulet. I was also in the dedication, but I didn't mean that much to him that he would give me a copy of his first book. **

** I grunted. Why couldn't Dad just admit that I never meant anything to him? It'd be better than not telling me I was a complete disappointment to the Princeton family tree. True, I had no interest in becoming a professor. I was too much like Mum, rooted to one spot for all eternity.**

** Evelyn chattered endlessly about her latest exploits and adventures with Dad. I barely heard her over the noise Cody was making in my head. **

'**Elizabeth, don't leave me!' he cried. 'I love you, Elizabeth Allandale; I don't want you to go!' **

'**Cody Ethan Bryant, what gave you even the slightest idea that I would ever leave you?'**

** Cody quieted. 'Liz, I know what you want to do. I'm telling you now; don't make any decisions until it is absolutely necessary. I do not want to let you go unless you pull away first.' **

'**Then consider me pulling away. I'm sorry, Cody. I don't want to see you get hurt. Goodbye.'**

'**Elizabeth?' Cody sounded confused. 'W- What do you mean goodbye?'**

** I let a silvery drop of water spill onto my shirt. 'I told you, Cody. I'm pulling away before you get hurt. I'm sorry. I love you, but I'm letting you go.' **

'**NO!' Cody shouting mentally held more force and emotion than anything said out loud could. 'No, please, Elizabeth, don't do this! Anything but this!'**

**I hated to see him like this. 'I will always love you, Cody. No matter what.' **

** I broke our connection. A sob caught in my chest, threatening to break through. I sat down on the tiled flooring, and hugged my knees to my chest. I was breathing raggedly, not hearing what Evy shouted at me. I only saw Cody, his distraught expression engraved in my mind. I remembered the night we first kissed. How happy I was- how happy we both were. Was I ready to give up all that happiness? I had to be. **

** "You aren't sacrificing everything, Kaoma." Anubis mentally caressed my cheek. "You still have me, my darling." he purred affectionately. I pushed him away. "I love Cody, though." I sobbed internally. "He is the light, my true love." Anubis took me in his arms. "That may be true, for your fallen, mortal state, but we were meant to be together. For all eternity." **

**Forever and always, I thought bitterly.**


	5. Unconditional Love

**Chapter 5:**

**Unconditional Love**

I woke up in my bed, surrounded by the people I loved, and the people I most wanted to see. Evelyn was kneeling on one side of my bed, clutching some kind of stone figure. Michelle was on the opposite side, her hands clasped together, praying, I guessed. And Cody…how he could stand in the room of the one girl he truly loved, the girl who let him go- who dumped him. I sat up quickly, and leapt into his arms.

"My Cody," I mumbled. I held him tightly. "Don't ever let me go again." He whispered fiercely in my ear. I nodded into his chest. "I promise." I whispered. Mum took me away from Cody, and hugged the breath out my body. "Can't – breathe!" I gasped. She let me go. "You gave us quite the scare, Elizabeth, going into a fit during school."

Cody touched my arm. 'I was out of AP Bio as soon as I heard Evy scream.' I held onto him. Cody was my lifeline. I was never letting go of him ever again, whether it was for the good of mankind or not. 'Did you bring me home?'

'After the hospital let you go, yes.' I froze. "I was in the hospital?" I whispered out loud. Michelle stood up. "It was only a couple of hours. You were in a right state. Anyone who was lucky enough to doge your flying fists of fury got thrown back by some invisible force field." I stared at my hands; they were gripping Cody's white t- shit, twisting it. 'Anubis wouldn't let anyone hurt me.'

'He's part of your past. There's no denying that.' I heard the sadness in his tone. I knew my fate, but it didn't have to end that way. 'But he is not part of my future. You are.'

'Liz,' Cody didn't want me to hurt myself. I knew how much Anubis had meant to me. But I also knew how much Cody meant to me then. I buried my face in his shoulder. 'I'm never leaving you. I love you, Cody Ethan Bryant. I will never change my mind.'

'I know. But you belonged with him. You still do.'

'Not while I'm a mortal. He doesn't mean anything to me right now. He hasn't for nearly seventeen years.'

'At least tell me with your physical body that you love me.'

'With my Mum, my little sister, and Michelle standing right next to us? I don't think so.'

'I don't care. They should know how we feel about each other.'

'You mean that we're practically inseparable?'

'That's exactly what I mean.'

'All right, then. You ready?'

'Am I ever?' I grinned up at him. He wrapped his strong, gentle arms around my waist. I reached up on my toes, and pressed my lips to his. 'Have I ever told you how much I love you?' Cody asked. 'You've told that you love me, but never how much.'

'I love you till the end of time.'

'I'll love you even after that.'

Cody lifted me off my feet. 'Has Anubis ever kissed you like this before?' I closed the remaining space between our bodies. I loved Cody and wanted him all to myself. I thought our special kiss would never end, but, eventually, I felt Jonathan pry Cody and me apart. "I think you kids have had enough fun for today."

I lowered my head, blood rushing up to my face. I glanced at Evy; she stared at me with awe. Michelle raised her eyebrows, and shook her head. I could see tears in her eyes. She was thinking about Freddie, I just knew it.

Cody grinned down at me. "Hey, Mr. Carnahan, do mind if I stayed for supper? I'm sure my mum won't mind; she already has to feed four kids at home, not counting me. I already see that Michelle is welcome anytime she wants, so why not me too? Elizabeth and I are close, but we won't do anything that'll tarnish her reputation. I promise."

Dad turned to Mum. "What do you think about this? They are only sixteen, after all." Mum smiled. "Jon, what were you doing when you were sixteen?" Dad reddened. "That's different."

"So?"

"Julie, I don't think we should be talking about this right now."

"Then Cody is welcome. He is Elizabeth's boyfriend, after all. It isn't like we won't be seeing any more of him around here."

Dad shook Cody's hand. "Welcome to the family, son." I hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me." Michelle walked past me. "I think I do," she whispered. I blushed. Cody put his arm around me. "Whose turn is it to cook? Yours?" I shook my head. "Mum and Aunt Diana's. They cook Canadian delicacies every Monday. It's a Callistor family tradition." Cody nodded. "Canadian, British, and Irish, right?"

"That's Michelle. Uncle Daniel is Irish. My dad is Greek."

"But I thought your dad was from Egypt?" Cody looked confused. I sighed. "Jonathan Carnahan is my stepfather. My birth father is Greek, and he likes to shove it in mine and Mum's faces that he mastered ancient Greek. Personally, I just think he's a git."

Cody suppressed his laughter. "Well, I think you're amazing. Does he share custody with your Mum?" I turned away. "No. He took Evy with him when he left. I haven't seen him since. I wouldn't want to, anyway."

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"Yes. He left Mum when I was five, Jake was nine. I'll never forgive him." Evy touched my arm. "Beth, um, Mum wants to know what you want tonight."

I tilted my head and thought. "How about the chicken and potato fricassee for sup, and rhubarb crumble for dessert?" Evy smiled tentatively. "Okay. I'll tell her." She began humming a Scottish march, and skipped right out of my room. Cody pulled me closer to him. "I guess this leaves us all alone again, doesn't?" He murmured. I nodded. "Alone at last," I leaned forward, my hand resting on his forearm.

'I really don't want you to get hurt.'

'And you don't think I can take care of myself?'

'I just don't want to lose you. You might run away with your tail between your legs before my time is even up.'

'"I'll love you till the day after forever."' He pulled me closer and I leaned into him, folding perfectly into him, as if we were made for each other. 'We were.'

'I know. That's why you're my present and future.'

'What about your past? Am I not part of that, too?'

'My mortal past, somewhat. All the rest is ancient history.' Literally ancient. I was there when the pyramids were built; I was there when King Amenhotep was cursed by the priests of Amun- Ra; I was there when Egypt fell to the Romans. I was there when the British colonized the Americas. I was history, in one way or another.

I pulled away, grinning, my face flushed with excitement. "I wish I was back in my apartment, with you at my side." Cody buried his face in my hair. "Is that a proposal, Miss Carnahan?"

"And if it was?"

"I'd say yes without a second thought."

"And I'd fall in love with you all over again."

Cody grinned. "Well, I think we should wait until after High School to break the happy news. But, I'll start searching for your perfect ring. Your birthday is in August, right?"

"Yep; August 6th, 1995, the girl you know as Elizabeth Allandale Princeton- Carnahan was born."

"Well, maybe your ring will be a peridot surrounded by diamonds."

I made a face. "Cody, I don't want you to start making a big fuss of everything before we've even been dating for a month. It doesn't seem right."

"What, to pledge our undying love for each other? That doesn't seem right?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well, that's what I heard."

We glared at each other for a few seconds, until I laughed; I never could stay mad at Cody. It never was something I was good at, not even before I started fancying him. Cody pulled me into a hug. "I think we should rejoin your family, before they start thinking the worst." I nestled closer. "Let them guess." I mumbled. "My family isn't the super protective sort."

Cody held me at arm's length. "If this is the way you're going to act whenever we're together, I'm going to have to take drastic measures to keep you in line." I searched his eyes frantically. "You won't leave, will you?" I whispered. He chuckled softly. "I won't leave Great Britain; just London, and only for a few months." I shook my head. "If you do that, you won't be able to keep me away."

"Maybe that's what I want."

"You shouldn't want those types of things. You're only"-

"I'm seventeen, Liz."

"Sixteen and ten months."

"Same difference. You're sixteen and five months. It's perfectly normal for kids our age to start thinking about these types of things."

I glared at him again. This time, Michelle came in to check up on us. "Aunt Julie wants to know if we're inviting Cody's family over as well." I sighed. "I suppose so. If Cody's over, we might as well have them, too." Michelle nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, yeah, one more thing:" She faced me again. "Old Nelly is vacationing without her kids. She's been planning it for two days, but acts as if the whole neighborhood should know. She couldn't get a sitter on short notice, so Nelly rang and asked-no, that's putting it lightly. She demanded that you and I take care of los tres diablos for a month."

I grimaced. Nelly Boulevard knew Michelle and I hated her kids, and she hated us just as much. "Well, I don't see why Old Nelly can't just say it to our faces. We don't live in Kent, after all." Michelle grinned. "It's Nelly, Liz. She believes Donald, Marlene, and Harold are little angels, and won't leave them alone unless it's an emergency. You know how she is."

Mum walked in, her hands on her hips. "What's the point of having kids if they won't help?" She wondered out loud, staring pointedly at me. "Sorry, Mum," I mumbled. She turned to Cody, who fidgeted under her accusing glare. "Don't think I can't hear, young man. I have my ways of knowing everything that's been said in this house, and I won't want you anywhere near my daughter if you keep your attitude.

"Yes, Ma'am. It won't happen again, ma'am." Cody saluted Mum, grinning from ear to ear. Mum shook her head, and pointed her knife at Michelle. "You, missy, need to go get your family over here."

"Sure thing, Aunt Julie," Michelle breezed past my mother into the sitting room. I stepped away from Cody, but reached for his hand. Mum kept her mouth shut, but I knew she'd rather lock me up in my bedroom than let me anywhere near Cody after what she'd heard us talking about.

"Cody, dear, why don't you go phone your family, and invite them for supper? It will lift a burden off your mother's shoulders."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carnahan. I'll be sure to mention it to her."

And so I got to meet Cody's family for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've noticed that no one has read chapter six. What's up with that?! So, pleasepleaseplease read it! And REVIEW!**


	6. A Surprise Visit From a Goddess

**A/N: I do not (unfortunately) own the origional Mummy cast, but the other caracters are creations of E. .**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**A Surprise Visit from a Goddess**

"Pass the crescent rolls, please." I handed the bowl of rolls to Michelle, and they circled the table once more. Cody's Mum, Mrs. Anna Bryant, was a very clever, and very youthful person. She had the face of a twenty- year- old, the mind of a forty- six - year- old, and the body of a thirty- year- old. Garret, Cody's older brother, was twenty, and flirting with Michelle.

I didn't think much of him, except that he was a lowlife, good for nothing scoundrel, who lived with his Mum, and probably will for the rest of his life. Garret had no job, which pronounced my utter distaste. He looked like he never showered, or he just put so much gel into his hair that it wouldn't work. Sort of like a young Jonathan, I thought, which made me smile. Not that Jonathan is like that now, but he used to be.

Then there was Perenelle, Lacey, and Ian. Perenelle was twenty- four, and still very beautiful, but not married. When I asked her about this, she just smiled and said: "I pray to the Lord constantly on this matter, but He hasn't willed it yet. I will marry when I marry."

Lacey was seven and a half, dark, ebony hair, and bright, blue eyes. She had more Mexican features than Cody, who was more on the Italian and German side. Lacey was an adorable child, who loved to act, and had scored main spots in her past school plays. "My first one was in Kindergarten, and we put on Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I played the part of the evil stepmother." Lacey grimaced. "I would have been Snow White, but the instructor said I didn't have the right 'character' for the part.

Cody was furious. "Lace, you said you didn't want the part. Your teacher was a rotten scum"- I put a hand on his shoulder. "Not in front of the little ones." He nodded sheepishly. "Sorry," He muttered. "I'm just a little protective of my little sister." I smiled. "I can see that, but you still need to control your language around her. And Ian." I added, with a glance at Cody's four- year- old brother, who was watching me intently, while chewing on his spoon.

Mum laughed at something Anna said, and that set off several conversations at once. Kathy, whose birthday was coming up in less than a month, was rolling off each of her birthday presents from her mental list.

'I wonder how Michelle is dealing with that.'

'Well, I think she'd fare well if you told her.'

'That we're already engaged? That'll probably erupt in the likeness of an A- bomb, not lift her spirits.'

'Not that we're engaged, but that we're connected. Mentally.'

'Oh. That didn't occur to me. It might not work. She might just get extremely cross with me.'

'Elizabeth, you second- guess your cousin too much. You think about the way you would feel if you were Michelle.'

'She and I aren't that different, you know. We are more alike than you think.'

'That was before…everything. You've changed. You both have.'

'I'll talk to her, but not about me and you.'

'That's all I ask. I love you, you know.'

'I know. I love you too.'

'"More than my own life."'

'Stop quoting books.'

'But they are good quotes, aren't they?'

'I suppose. But you can do better than Twilight and Beautiful Creatures. Even though the latter is a really beautiful tragic love story.'

Michelle ignored Garret's constant failed attempts at starting a conversation, but when he said: "I've written four books so far, and one of them won a Top Ten Book of the Year Award.", she just had to crack up. Like I said, that boy was a young Jonathan- in- training. "So," Michelle managed to stop laughing long enough to ask Garret a question. "What are some of your other accomplishments?"

Garret rattled on about ridiculously amazing accomplishments, from donating the proceeds from one of his books to helping out with the families in Haiti, to buying his family's home. The most ridiculous one was when Garret said he actually owned several malls in America, where his mum was born. I never believed any one of them, and I could see that Michelle didn't either, but she was better at looking impressed than I was.

"What are the titles? Of your books, I mean." Michelle winked at me, and smiled admiringly at Garret. "I think we should get together soon. Tomorrow afternoon, perhaps?" She ran her fingers up and down his sleeve, scooting closer to him than I would have thought possible. Their thighs were touching, and Michelle had linked arms with Garret.

"Um, well, there's…let's see," He mumbled. Thankfully, Mum brought out the rhubarb crumble. "Mmmmm, that smells delicious, Julie." Mum blushed at Jon's compliment. "Thank you, Jonny." She scooped out a serving of crumble for everyone, each person passing a plate around the table until everyone had one.

"This is delicious, Aunt Julie!" Michelle held her first bite in her mouth to savor the extraordinary flavor. Garret took a bite from his own, and frowned. "Are you sure there's enough sugar in this? It tastes awfully tart."

Anna gasped. "Julie, I am so sorry! Garret that was a very rude thing to say. I am thoroughly disappointed in you." Garret shrunk down into his seat. "I was only speaking my mind." Mum smiled knowingly. "That's all right, Anna. James said the very same thing when he first tasted my rhubarb crumble. Canadians don't usually eat extremely sweet foods, so my home recipes can be a little less sweet than others are used to."

Aunt Diana laughed. "I remember the time that Ryan tried to make Mum's recipe for the chicken stuffed peppers, and totally failed. Luckily, I made a second batch earlier, because I had already planned on making it that night."

Michelle darted away from the table, bright red spots on her cheeks. "Excuse me for a moment." She murmured. I tried to pay attention to what Jonathan was telling Aunt Diana, but my curiosity was invoked, and I followed Michelle.

I found her in the bathroom, clutching the sink counter. "Michelle, are you all right? What's going on?" She turned her head sharply. I gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot, her mascara running in streams down her face; I had never seen anyone so miserable in my entire mortal life. "Kaoma," Michelle whispered hoarsely. "Khepri, Auset, Oseye, Monifa, Akilah. Come home, sister. We miss you. Anubis isn't doing his job right. Nephthys' rivers are drying up." She paused. "This mortal's body is not yet strong enough. I cannot be with you for very long." I gaped. "I- Isis?" She nodded. "Kaoma, sister, come home, please. We need you. Seth is ready to show you how to find the Book of Ra."

"Tell Seth to come to me. I am not leaving this mortal world until I absolutely must."

"Then you will never be able to return. You heard what Mother and Father said. This is your last chance. You will die a mortal, and not come home. You will be trapped here forever." I may have imagined it, but I saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Isis, I must stay here. My cousin, Layla, saw something terrible happening in the near future. I have to prepare for it."

Isis/Michelle sneered. "Sister, you do not realize the danger you are putting your precious mortals in. You know Seth- he will start a war just to bring you home. Is that what you want?"

"No," I whispered. "But I cannot leave yet. There is still so much I have to do."

Isis/Michelle sighed. "There is always more for you to do. You take your calling too seriously, sister. Come home, please." Before Isis left, she whispered one more word in my ear: "Uncle,"

Michelle collapsed in a heap at my feet. I sank to my knees, and hid my face in my hands, sobbing. I heard Mum, Jon, Aunt Diana, and Uncle Ryan run into the bathroom. Mum knelt next to me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shook my head. "Michelle," I wailed. Jonathan carried me to my room, and set me down on my bed. "Don't worry, Elizabeth." He said grimly, "Michelle will be all right." I curled up into a ball underneath my covers. I felt someone probing my brain, and I pushed him/her away. Since I assumed it was Cody, I told him to go away.

"Elizabeth?" I gasped. I heard Michelle! I shut my eyes. 'Michelle? Are you all right?'

'Yeah. It's just…'

'What's troubling you?'

'Was I possessed? I felt her- Isis. I heard the words she spoke. I- I also knew her. Like we were one person.'

'I don't know how to explain.'

'Then don't. I know you, too, in a way. We are sisters, in a way. Why didn't you tell me?'

I started to explain, but she stopped me. 'Never mind, Elizabeth.' She stopped me quickly. 'I do understand. Everything. Now, are you going to sit up and face me, or are you just going to lay there?" I sat up, and a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Liz, don't say a word." Michelle hissed in my ear. "Everyone thinks we're both fast asleep, and your mum and Jonathan think you're too fragile to be left alone for too long." My eyes widened, and I nodded. Michelle released me, and sat next to me. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," her voice was muffled behind her hands. "I guess Isis has more power over me than I thought."

"I have never heard such nonsense!" I took Michelle's hands in mine. "I am a goddess, in a mortal form. You were only inhabited by a goddess for a few minutes. You know who- and what- I am, Michelle. I, Kaoma, have been living inside a shell since I was born mortally for the sixth time. I am more restrained by my own rules than by your mortal laws."

Michelle had tears streaming down her face, but made no move to wipe them away. "I'm afraid," she whispered. "You're slipping away, Elizabeth. You're becoming her, and your true mortal self is slipping away." I wiped a single tear from her cheek with my thumb. "I was always her, Michelle. My true essence was just dormant."

She shook her head. "What about Cody? What about Anubis? Who will you choose, in the end?"

"Cody," I replied, less than confident. With Cody, I can lie to him; he didn't know much. But with Michelle, I couldn't. She knew me too well.

Mum knocked on the door. "Girls? If you're ready, please join us in the family room." I moaned softly. "Mummy," I whispered loudly, "I just want to rest a bit more. Is that all right?"

"Of course it is, dear," was her reply. "Stay as long as you like. Is Michelle still sleeping?" I glanced at Michelle for an answer. She nodded her head, and mimed sleeping. "Yeah, I'll try to be really quiet."

"Good night, sweetie,"

"Night, Mum,"

I waited for my mother to go away from the edge of the door before I scrambled out of bed. "What are you doing?" Michelle followed me, curious. I smiled slyly, and revealed a small, built- in cabinet behind my dresser. "Something totally dangerous," Her eyes widened. "How dangerous?"

"So dangerous that we might be grounded for the rest of our lives," Michelle grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

**One word: REVIEW!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 7:**

**Secrets Revealed**

**Michelle brushed away another cobweb. "How far below are we?"**

"**About three feet. We should be arriving at our destination soon." Michelle made a face. "Yes, but exactly where are we going" I stopped abruptly, and ran my fingers over ancient symbols marking the walls. "We're here," I breathed.**

** "You've got to be kidding me," Michelle grumbled. "Is it just going to be yet another cobweb infested corridor?"**

"**Something much better than that, my dear cousin; just try to remember one thing along the way."**

"**And what might that be?"**

"'**Patience is a virtue.'" I could sense Michelle grinning madly behind me. That was one of our favorite quotations by Evy in The Mummy. **

** The ingress was older than my half- brother, Tutankhamen. The hinges were rusting, the wood rotting. "Are you having visions, like Aunt Evy?" Michelle assumed. I shook my head. "I'm just remembering the last time I came through these doors." A dozen memories passed through my mind. Father carrying a body wrapped in linen. Mother kneeling, lamenting at the foot of Tut's sarcophagus. I, standing behind her, clench back a river of tears, while Father and his priests prepared my brother's body for the afterlife. **

** More memories, this time as an adolescent, leading Cleopatra the seventh down these same tunnels while Octavian took over Egypt. I knelt at the door, offering a prayer to my sister, Isis, to guide us along the right path. I touched my palm to the focal point of the door, and it creaked open. I stood up, and brushed the grime off my jeans. "We go this way," I pointed to the tunnel to the right. "Let's go," **

** Michelle's eyes rolled in the back of her head. They took on a bluish luminosity, deeply worrying me. "Sister," she said. Tremors ran up my spine; Isis scared me, when we children. Now, she was just a minor nuisance, an obstacle in my path. "Hello, Isis, so nice of you to appear." **

"**You called on me for help. I could not let you destroy yourself."**

** A spasm of frustration spread throughout my being. "Sister, I will not destroy myself. I remember the ways of these tunnels. I know every corridor, Sister Dearest. You needn't help me right now." I took a step forward, and, to my alarm, fell through a hole in the floor. "Aaaagggghhhhhh!" I screamed. I hit rock bottom an instant later. "Ouch," I shouted. I held the torch up, and inhaled. All around me were walls, covered in glittering gems. "Isis, come down here!" **

**My sister's face appeared above me. "Are there spiders?" She asked fearfully. "No," I chortled. "Isis, please, there must be something down here you can use for your potions. It's stunning!" Isis shrieked as she fell. She, too, landed on her bum, and rubbed it tenderly while she tried to stand up. "Now I recall why I never went through these channels after Uncle took us," she complained. "But, you were veracious. I think I can use some of these stones for my concoctions." **

**Isis pried away a few precious gems from the wall. "So beautiful," she purred. "Absolutely magnificent," She regarded me carefully. "Thank you, Khepri. This means so much to me." I stooped next to her, and we embraced tenderly. "I love you, Isis," I crooned. "Forever and always, my twin," **

** We separated, smiling at each other. I erected, ready to move on. Isis still sat, staring at the ruby in her hands. "How could we have not known?" she said. "This cave has to be around three thousand years old. You traveled through here many times, have you not, sister?"**

** I gaped around me. "Not in this life, but I led Cleopatra through these very same paths as Octavian took Egypt. We discovered no secret passageways during our stay." Isis thought on that. "Then someone must have excavated this cavern recently, then. One of Octavian's men, perchance?"**

"**Quite possibly Octavian himself."**

"**No, can't have been. He wouldn't have dirtied his toga for all the riches of Rome."**

"**True, but he would have overseen the excavation. He must have at least have had several hundred gemstones taken to Rome. Look how empty this cavern is!"**

** Isis and I traveled into the next chamber. "He left the less extravagant stones for tomb raiders to find." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Or for the gods to weep over their lost treasure. If you may remember, Octavian was the child of Mars. My husband," I added bitterly. "He murdered me when our child was only twelve. I watched him kill her only a year later." **

** I wept for my past life. I knew he was more than mortal, yet I was blinded by his supposed affection for me to see his true nature. Isis encompassed me, comforting me. "I cannot stay longer, my sister," she whispered. "My Eye is stronger this time, but if I stay any longer, she will burn up."**

"**Then go. I don't want her to die. Take care of my family. Punish my "husband" as much as you want."**

"**He hurt you terribly, didn't he?"**

** I buried my face in her hair. "Octavian killed me, Isis. He left me to die in the pouring rain, after I gave him a daughter. He already had an heir, and a son of his own. Why did he kill me, Isis?" My sister drew away. "I cannot tell why. Really, Kaoma, I must leave. I will send Seth soon. He will protect you like he did Ra." **

** Isis left, leaving Michelle and me to figure out how to get out of the caverns. "I would really appreciate it if Isis would leave more carefully." Michelle grumbled, rubbing her head. "Or at least take care of my body while she's using it." I took off my hiking boots, and grimaced when I stood up. "I guess my sister doesn't understand how much pain it is for the humans when the gods inhabit you."**

"**What, you never inhabited a mortal? How were you born?" **

** Michelle stared at me. "Speaking of mortals, did you really marry Octavian?" I sighed. "I didn't necessarily marry Octavian, but yes, we were together for quite some time."**

"**You spent thirteen years, thinking you had the perfect life with a man who was already married? Not to mention a daughter by him?" Michelle bit her lip. "Everything I thought I knew about you is wrong, Elizabeth. I hope you realize that now." **

** I held back my tears. "I'm sorry, Michelle," I whispered. "I never meant to hurt you. I only pieced everything together a few days after we sent the O'Connell's back. Isis and the rest of my immortal family came to me in a dream. They- they told me everything about me, and memories from all those lives flooded back." **

** Michelle held her own tears. "Is there anything else I should know?" I opened my mouth to speak, and she held up her hand. "I want to know everything, Liz, not just half-truths and lies." I nodded. "Um, I don't know how to explain this, but… Cody and I…"**

"**You have a connection with him, like we do?"**

"**H-how did you guess?" She smiled dryly. "I can piece things together, too, Elizabeth. This morning, when we were waiting in Jonathan's car, and you two were staring at each other, making weird faces, and he was nodding, well I couldn't help but notice how…intimate your relationship was becoming after only two weeks. Then, also this morning, when he said, 'Well, if you knew what was going on in my head, maybe you'd understand better,' I really understood why you two were acting that way toward each other when I read your memories." **

** I pulled my knees to my chest, and shivered. "I didn't know it would hurt you so much." I whispered. "I do have a talent of hiding my feelings. After all, it got me through having to hear how gorgeous Cody looked in his navy blue polo and red Reeboks last year." My eyes watered as Michelle went on about how annoying I was, blathering on like an idiot about Cody. **

** "Well, now you know how I feel, when you used to stare dreamily at pictures of Freddie off the Internet." Michelle's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh, you did not just disrespect my feelings for him!" she screeched. I shut my eyes tight; how could we be rowing on like this? We were best friends, cousins. **

** "And then, you hurt Cody today. I cannot believe you actually told him you didn't care about his feelings. Not even to his face." My eyes popped out of my head. "Don't you dare," I snarled. "I made a mistake this morning. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I never wanted to break him. I knew the risks, when we started going out, but I didn't mention anything to him." Michelle sneered. "You wanted him, Elizabeth, since the seventh grade. Now, after four years, you have him, and you just snapped your little goddess fingers, and kicked him out of your life. How can he stand you, even now? Does he know about your true love? Or should I say loves? I totally forgot about Seth." **

** "Stop it!" I shouted, and covered my ears. "Stop it, Michelle." Tears streamed down my face, and Michelle's. "We need to go home."**

"**How?" Michelle snapped. "We're lost, Elizabeth. We're in a hole, miles underneath London. How are we going to get back?" I placed my palms on the ground, and let myself absorb their secrets. Michelle tapped her foot impatiently. "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to end up dying here." I glared at her underneath my lashes. "Trust me; this is harder than it looks." I clenched my teeth, and dug my fingernails into the earth. **

** Michelle rubbed her arms; Goosebumps were appearing quickly out of nowhere. I furrowed my brows in frustration, and a large, thick blanket materialized around her shoulders. "Thanks," Michelle muttered. "No…problem," I gasped. I let go of the earth, and curled into a fetal position. "I've been here before," I gulped. "No surprise there," Michelle muttered. "It's a burial chamber," I sobbed. "Octavian buried me here." I hugged my knees, and yanked on my hair. "He buried me with his family." **

** I scrambled to my feet instantly. "If there's an entrance, there must also be an exit." Michelle rolled her eyes. "So your one- time husband who died thousands of years ago buried you in his family chamber. What's so important about that?" I gripped her shoulders and frantically searched her eyes. "Octavian…he was never one for extravagant burials, especially for those with 'false' gods. He must have loved me more than I thought." **

** Michelle shrieked and pointed behind me. I turned; a spirit light floated towards us. "Very good, wife," A man's alto boomed. "Octavian?!" I cried.**


	8. Octavian

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I didn't think Michelle and Elizabeth should be in the tunnels for very long. And remember: REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Octavian**

I marched right up to his ghost, forgetting that was all he was. I readied my fist, and narrowed my eyes. I let it fly, expecting to hear a satisfying crunch from his nose breaking. I stumbled back in surprise and humiliation when he still floated there, unharmed. "I see you've lost some of your docility since your death, Monifa." My hands balled into fists. "How dare you come here, Octavian?" I yelled. "How dare you appear before me, as if nothing happened between us?" He stretched out his hands, in mock surrender. "My dear, I know I must have wronged you, but please, tell me what I did, and I shall make it up to you."

My hands clenched into fists. "Do you really not remember what you did to me?" Octavian frowned. "Monifa, I do not understand. I am sorry if I mistreated you while we were in Rome. I still do not know what I did to you."

I snarled. "Octavian, I'm warning you." Michelle stepped between us. "Hello, I suppose you're Octavian, from the way my dear cousin is acting." Octavian tilted his head. "Hello…Cleopatra. It has been so long since we've been in the same room together." Michelle took a step back in surprise. "C-Cleopatra? I'm not-you must be mistaken; I am not"- Octavian chuckled. "Even in your second life, Cleopatra, you are still a confused woman." I glared at my husband; "Octavian, if you so much as tell her who she is, I'll"-

"She has a right to know her past." Octavian cut me off. "Just like you, Monifa. I took you in as a child. I loved you, and I told you all I knew about the mysterious Egyptian goddess, Kaoma. How she was to be born into the mortal world five times, how she was master of storms, and the protector of mankind."

I closed my eyes. "That was a very long time ago, Octavian. I was ten years old. Centuries have passed since then. I have been born into my sixth mortal life, not even four hundred years since my last."

"Who were you- in your last life?" Michelle asked timidly. "Virginia Dare," I stated calmly. "But I changed my name to Akilah when I learned who I was. I was 19 years- winters, was how I kept time- when a particularly cold winter took my mortal life, and I returned to my immortal family."

Octavian closed his eyes, and it looked like he was growing…more substantial. "Monifa, I want to know what happened. Please." I narrowed my eyes, and then sighed. "Alright, Octavian; I had gone outside, in the rain. Because, well, I loved it. And you know why." I stared at the ground, tears swelling in my eyes. "And…I don't know. I felt like I was being strangled, and I tried calling out, but...I was dead in minutes. Dead, Octavian." I closed my eyes, wishing with all my might and power to be someplace else. 'Evy and Rick,' I thought. 'It's been a while since I've seen them.'


	9. Four Years and Donuts

**Chapter 9:**

**Four Years and Donuts**

I opened my eyes again, and found myself and Michelle standing in the middle of their living room. "Donut Girl!" Rick cried, throwing his arms around me. "Rick!" I laughed. "Evy, Alex!" I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve. "And- whoa, Evy! What's this?" I put my hand gently on Evy's stomach, and smiled. "Boy or girl?" Evy laughed. "This'll be our third, and we're hoping for another boy." I looked up. "Wait. Third?" Evy laughed, and called out, "Layla, where are you hiding? Your cousins are here!" I looked at Alex. "H-how old are you?"

Alex smiled, almost apologetically. "Twelve years old, Elizabeth. It's been four years." I swayed, feeling lightheaded. "F- four years?" Rick tightened his hold. "Hey, Donut Girl, don't die on us." I looked up into his big, brown eyes. "Four years?" I whispered. He nodded. "Yeah, Layla's three, and we're guessing in July to have Michael." I closed my eyes. "Four years," I mumbled. "It's only been a week for us." Michelle sat on the couch, and picked up a book that was lying on the coffee table. "The Ultimate Baby Name Book," she read aloud. "I thought you already decided on a name?" Michelle smirked at Rick.

Rick set me down carefully next to Michelle. "Well, only if it's a boy. We still haven't decided on a girl name." I smiled weakly. "I might have a name. I- Michelle and I, we have cousins in France. Our mother's grandmother's name is Janine. I've always loved her name, and when she passed away a few years ago, I promised that I would have someone named after her."

Evy smiled, walking in with a little girl on one hip. "This is Layla, girls. Layla, say hello." Layla garbled, and grinned. I laughed. "She's beautiful, Evy. Lay looks just like you." Evy blushed, and smiled timidly. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

"What about me?" Rick whined. I laughed. "She has your eyes, I'll give you that." Michelle flipped through the baby name book, and glanced up at me, smiling. "Janine Amber O'Connell," She said, sitting up. I turned to Evy and Rick. "It's perfect," Evy whispered, touching her belly. She laughed. "And I think the baby agrees!"

Michelle jumped off the couch, and accidentally almost knocked Evy to the floor. "She kicked?!" Evelyn laughed, and nodded. "Yes, and now I'm sure it's a girl!" Rick rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe that was Michael's way of saying that he's a _boy_." I smirked. "Let's leave it for now, and have a snack."

"Donuts!" Rick grinned. I looked to Evy. "Is that all he thinks about anymore?"

"Not really. I think it's because you're here, Elizabeth."

Evy grinned. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Michelle and Alex. "How do donuts sound?" I asked them sarcastically. Michelle and Alex grinned at each other, then at me. "Perfect!" I closed my eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. "Help me," I groaned.


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10**

**Explanations**

Rick reached for the second box, but I slapped his hands away. "No, Rick, this one's for Mum and Jonathan." Rick slouched in his chair. Michelle looked at me, tapping the face of her wristwatch. "We have to go, Elizabeth. They'll have found your room empty by now." I nodded. "Okay, Michelle." I turned to the O'Connell family. "Call us when the baby is coming." I said. "I want to be there. I'll bring Jonathan," I promised Evy. "I won't let him miss it."

Evy clasped my hands. "Take care, girls. I…it may just be a silly feeling, but I sense danger coming. And…Elizabeth?" I blinked away the tears that were gathering. "Elizabeth, talk to Michelle. Explain everything. And I mean _everything_." I nodded, ignoring Michelle's penetrating stare. "I will, Evy. I promise."

I stood up, took the box donuts and Michelle's hand, and smiled at my father's family before I disappeared into nothingness.

"Elizabeth Jane Carnahan!" I sigh. "Hello, Mother. How long have we been gone this time?" Jonathan stood up from his place on the couch, glaring furiously at me. "Half a day, Elizabeth," he croaked. "We searched your rooms, the entire house, and Michelle's as well." Michelle flinched. "How's Kathy?"

Mum sighed. "Terrified, shocked, and angry."

"Angry?"

"She seems to think that you didn't want her around Alex."

Michelle snorted. "Can you tell her that I had no idea we were even going to visit them? That I was possessed- twice- and was called Cleopatra by the ghost of a man who lived over 2,000 years ago." I blushed. Curse Octavian. If only Hecate hadn't given him the gift to know other's pasts… "Elizabeth, would you mind explaining all of this to us?"

"Well," I began. "It started when Michelle left the table…yesterday. I had followed her, and…Isis," I whispered. "Isis took control of Michelle for a spell, and…" I felt tears start running down my face. "She said that Seth- our brother-"

"Brother?" Jonathan interrupted. I sighed. "Long story short, I am the sixth reincarnation of Kaoma, the Egyptian goddess of storms and mortals, the twin to Isis."

I stared at the floor, wishing that Michelle hadn't watched the Mummy movies that night, that we never met the O'Connell's, and that our lives had at least stayed normal. "Why can't we just be a normal family?" Mum complained. "Just for a day, I'd like my life to be normal."

Michelle smiled. "If our lives were normal, Elizabeth and I probably wouldn't be here." Mum glanced, confused between us. "What happened, girls?" She asked us quietly. "What's going on?"

I glanced down at my feet. "Well, like I said before, I am the sixth reincarnation of Kaoma, the twin goddess of Isis. Michelle is the second reincarnation of Queen Cleopatra VII of Egypt." I looked up, almost crying. "And my elder brother, Seth, Isis mentioned that he would start a war just to return me to our palace." Michelle took my hand. "Tell them the rest," she whispered, smiling. "Well, I told Isis that I would not leave my mortal existence. She reminded me that if I died a mortal, I would not be able to return to my home with the rest of the gods. I would die a mortal, and be treated as such when Osiris weighs my soul."

* * *

**A/N: This might be too much to ask, but...REVIEW!**

**Seriously, people, here's some basic math I'm sure y'all would (and should) understand:**

**R= reviews**

**a: basically means any POSITIVE number**

**E= Elizabeth (me)**

**:D= happy**

**So, with those variables, we get this:**

**(a)r= :D(E)**

* * *

**Comprende? Understand? ... I'll be waiting!**


	11. Seth Declares War

**A/N: Sorry this is late, but it took so long to get Seth to _finally _declare war on us mortals! I have an announcement to make, and I wanted this to be very special. I promised my friend I'd post this chapter today, and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE! :D Here is the 11th chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Seth Declares War**

A loud, thunderous sound appeared out of nowhere. I recognized the sound of chaos immediately. After all, I was the one who had taught that particular entrance to Seth…it was my signature "I am angry and you will pay" sound. "Seth is here," I said calmly. "And he does not sound very happy."

Michelle rolled her eyes, and flipped her long, dark brown hair out of her eyes. "Great," she muttered. "The Lord of chaos," I don't know why, but I grinned. "Seth!" I shouted, running out the door, and into my elder brother's arms. "Seth," I mumbled, breathing in deeply the wondrous smell of petricore. "I missed you, little sister." Seth said, smiling. "I missed you as well, big brother. How is Isis faring? When I talked to her earlier, she did not sound very happy. But, I think our bond is mending."

Seth smiled approvingly. "Good for you two. It has been over two thousand years." I nodded. "Yes, and I still believe you owe me the locations to the three parts of the Book of Ra."

Seth stepped away from me, a pained expression on his face. "Sister," he said in a low voice, "I still do not think it would be wise to raise our uncle. He made it clear that he did not want to be found. Kaoma, please, don't ask me about the Book again." I opened my mouth to argue, but he placed a warm, almost burning finger on my lips. "We are not having this conversation again, Kaoma. I promised."

Michelle walked up beside me. "Hello; you must be Seth. I'm-"

"Cleopatra! How good to see you again!" Michelle shook her head, dazed. "I'm not Cleopatra. I'm Michelle Katelyn Daniels. Born in the year 1995." Seth gazed, confused. "No, you are Cleopatra VII, Queen of Egypt. I remember you as if we had just met yesterday."

"Seth." I interjected. "Seth, she is the reincarnation of Cleopatra VII. This is Michelle, my cousin." Seth gazed at me sadly. "Oh, Kaoma. How much you have missed since you left. Isis, Nephthys, and I dug into the past, to see who you might encounter."

I raised my eyebrows. "So, who else do I know is secretly someone from my past?" Seth fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I may have encountered a few persons….." I punched his arm. "I'm not in the mood for joking around, Seth." I warned. "Isis mentioned something about a coming war. I know that I'll be a part of it, probably even the reason it happens. Have you heard from Ares? Or Mars, or whatever name he goes by now?"

Seth stared at me. "You've changed, Kaoma. You're…..different." I glared at my older brother. "Of c_ourse _I'm different, Seth. New life, new personality, and everything that comes with that." Seth shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Kaoma. _You _have changed. The goddess that lives inside your mortal shell."

"I am still your sister!" I protested. "I may have changed, but that fact stands true." Seth shook his head. "Kaoma, your sixth life was not meant to be." Michelle stepped to the side. "Sibling rivalry," She muttered. "_Immortal _sibling rivalry. Not something I'd like to get caught up in."

Seth turned his gaze to my cousin. "Oh, dear mortal, you have already been caught up in the war. Sister, Isis did see a war. And yes, you will be part of it. And, again, you are the cause of it. Kaoma," Seth pointed a finger at me. "Goddess of storms, the goddess of five faces, twin of Isis. You and your mortals will have visitors soon." He laughed his sickening, blood-curdling laugh. "And our family will not spare any mortal that gets in our way of returning you to your rightful place- with the rest of your kind."


	12. Death is Not Forever

**A/N: Heyy! :D I want to apologize to Michelle, first. I'm sorry, but Freddie will not make an appearance in this chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! :) But feel free to send Imhotep, if you want. Just don't send him after me to kill me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

** Death is Not Forever**

Seth vanished, leaving a number of storm clouds in his wake. "What do we do now?" Michelle grumbled. "Now that we've officially started a war, I mean." Her Irish accent became more pronounced, as her anger meter rose. "Simple," I said calmly. "We find the O'Connell's." Michelle observed me. "But…how?" I smiled. "Anubis!" I called. Michelle gaped at me like I had grown two more heads. "Are you **crazy**?!" She whispered. "Not really," I laughed. Michelle folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Really? You just summoned a second ancient god in under an hour. You don't think that that's even a _little_ irrational?"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little crazy." I admitted. "But I basically just started a war. I think I'm allowed to call on one of the gods who is most likely to support our side."

"Nephthys will always battle with you, my love. As will I. Osiris, on the ot" I spun around, reaching for the hilt of a dagger that wasn't there. I relaxed my tensed muscles and smiled. "Anubis," I said.

"You're not as grumpy this time," Michelle noted. Anubis glared at my cousin. "Being called on by you is never a joy, Michelle Daniels."

Michelle huffed and folded her arms, glaring sullenly at the god. "And being summoned by my cousin is?"

"Absolutely,"

I blushed furiously. "Anubis, why did you come when I called? I thought…" I swallowed. "I thought you would be fighting alongside my brother and sister." Anubis smiled forlornly. "My dear Kaoma, I promised you long ago that I would always come when you called. Evidently, you do not remember that day."

"No," I murmured, "I do not." Michelle raised her eyebrows. "Well, now that that's been said, could you please answer her second question?" Anubis thought it best to return her glare. "Daniels, I was not called by you this time."

"Anubis," I begged. "Please try to be civil. I've just caused a full-blown war between two worlds. I don't want two of the most important people in my life-_lives_- to fight."

"Most important, eh?"

I turned around, startled once more. "Cody!" I said, surprised. "What-"

"Your mum called me over. She thought it might be best for me to be with you." He glanced at Anubis, sullen. "Obviously, that part is already taken care of."

"Cody Ethan Bryant!" I scowled. "I asked Anubis here to help discuss the upcoming battle." Cody stepped back. "B-battle?"

"Unfortunately, Elizabeth here accidentally caused a war between the mortals," Michelle gestured around her. "And the gods."

I closed my eyes. _'Isis, I know you're here. Please, don't hide from me.' _Michelle jolted, as if she had been struck by lightning. _"__**Kaoma: goddess of five faces; Khepri, Auset, Oseye, Monifa, Akilah and Elizabeth. You called, my sister?"**_

I glared at her. "Isis, I'd appreciate it if you would stop inhabiting my cousin."

"_**Elizabeth, I am as much a part of Michelle as Kaoma is of you."**_

"She's right, love," Anubis stated calmly.

"Shut it," Cody growled. Isis grinned. _**"Jealous, are you, Cody Bryant? Yes, I know who you are. Unfortunately -for you, anyway- my dearest sister and Anubis have been...ah, together, if you may, for centuries. Isn't that right, Kaoma?"**_

"Why do you not want me with the mortals? They are our people! You are considered their mother, Isis, and yet you condemn them. Why is that, sister?"

Isis bared her- Michelle's- teeth. _**"Because you belong with us, sister."**_ She said. _**"You are not of their world, Kaoma. You do not belong with the mortals."**_

"I will not abandon the people who _we _helped grow, Isis. I may just be a shell, a vessel, but I am a true mortal...truer than you will ever be."

Isis cried out and summoned a blue, flaming ball of fire. _**"I swear, Sister, I will do anything to keep you with your true family. We need you, Kaoma,"**_ Isis said, tears overflowing. _**"You are the forgotten goddess. My twin. **_**I need you."**

I wiped away tears of my own. "I love you too, Isis." I whispered. "But…I can't go. Not now."

"_**Elizabeth, if you come home now, I will have Seth call off the war. Just please, come home!" **_Isis begged. Cody wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. Anubis growled and started moving towards me. "No," I ordered. "He may only be my mortal love, but he is what is keeping me here."

Isis's-_Michelle's_- eyes darkened, and she snarled. _**"Then I suppose I'll have to dispose of him."**_ Isis shot fire spheres of fire out her palm, and shot them towards me. I threw myself out of their line of fire, completely forgetting about Cody.

I looked up, breathing heavily. Cody stared in shock at his charred chest, and crumpled to the ground. "Cody!" I screamed. Michelle's eyes returned to their normal turquois color, and she held her head in her hands, kneeling on the ground. "Elizabeth," she groaned, "Who-what happened?"

I placed my hand on Cody's chest, my tears cascading like a waterfall onto him. "C-Co-Cody!" I sobbed. Michelle stared, horrified. "Elizabeth, please tell me what happened!" she begged. "He's dead," I whispered. "Cody's dead,"

* * *

_**Elizabeth: *sob* CODY!**_

**Nicole: D': He...No, bring him back! I WILL STRANGLE ISIS IF I HAVE TO! **

**Me: She's a goddess, Nicole. You can't kill her, no matter how much you want to.**

**Nicole: Then...can I strangle you instead?**

**Me: :O Why would you strangle me?!**

**Nicole: Because you killed my favorite character!**

**Me: I thought Elizabeth was your favorite character? ;)**

**Nicole...*lunges* BRING BACK CODY! NOW!**

**Me: *ducks* You know what to do, people! Review review review!**

**Nicole: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR KILLING CODY!**


	13. What To Do

**A/N: Hey! :D As of right now, I have written down, on paper, chapters 14- 17! I'm in the process of finishing the 18th chapter. YAY! So all I have to do is get it all onto my computer so I get them in here. Yay, two chapters in one day!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**What to do...**

Just my luck, our horrid neighbor Nelly Boulevard burst through her door, looking ready to call the police again. "What's this racket?!" She demanded, screaming. "Shut up!" I screamed back. "Just shut up already, will you?! Cody's dead, and you're going to call the police for us making a 'racket'?"

Mum and Jonathan burst through our own door. "Who- Elizabeth, what- what happened?" Mum dropped next to me, and cradled me in her arms. "Sh, it's okay."

"He's dead!" I wailed. "Sh- she killed him, Mum, he's dead." I pulled Cody's face up, and cradled his head in my lap. "Cody, please," I whispered. "Please, _please_, don't die."

* * *

****Michelle****

I held my head between my hands. "It's my fault," I said quietly. "Don't say that." Elizabeth said quickly, scowling at the sky. "It's my sister's fault, not yours."

"But I'm just as much at fault as Isis is, Elizabeth. I _let _her in."

"No!" Elizabeth shouted. "Isis may be part of you, Michelle, but please don't blame yourself for her actions."

"It was with my hands, Elizabeth." I said sadly. "I killed him."

* * *

****Freddie Boath****

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. "I can't stop thinking about her," I complained to Mike, my agent. Warren, my best mate since High School (who also happened to be American), slammed his fist on the desk. "Fred, this has been going on far too long. It's been what- a week? Two? Get. Over. Her!"

"I can't, Warren! She's just…" I closed my eyes. "Mike, I want to do something different. I want to…I want to remake "Think about You", by Guns N' Roses."

Mike and Warren stared at me. "Dude, you-" Warren cracked up. "Are you- serious?" He laughed. "You actually want to sing?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Mike punched Warren lightly. "Okay then, Freddie. I guess we have a lot of work to do, huh?"

"Yeah," I sighed, and leaned back in my chair.

* * *

***Elizabeth***

"Mum carefully set me back down, and stood next to Jonathan. "Should we…" she choked back tears of her own. "Should we tell his parents?"

"No," I said. I looked up at my family. "I can't let…I can't have him stay dead." A crazy, stupid, dangerous plan formed in my mind. "But," Michelle said, frowning, "You need the Book of the Dead for" Michelle's eyes popped out when she realized what I wanted to do. "No!" she shouted. "Elizabeth, are you crazy?!"

"I prefer to see it as 'mad and obsessed'." I said. Jonathan frowned. "Elizabeth, please explain to me...how exactly do you plan on getting the Book? Last I remember, it was returned to the London Museum."

I winced. "About that, Jonathan..."

Michelle stared at me. "You- you didn't…keep it...did you?" I smiled apologetically. "Yeah, well, I had a feeling I'd need it sooner or later."

Mum glared at me. "Elizabeth, that…that is a priceless artifact! If it fell into the wrong hands…" she paled. "Elizabeth, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

****Freddie****

I YouTube the song, and listened to it almost ten times. I clicked the replay button, and leaned back. I smiled. Yup, this was the perfect song. All I had to do was make sure Michelle listened to it... "-good friend of hers, died earlier. She wants to talk to Freddie." I took off my headphones and paused the music. "What's this?"

Warren took out a notepad from his jacket pocket. "Your lovely friend called earlier. A good friend of hers was mortally wounded, and she wants your help."

Mike shook his head. "Don't know how she thinks you'll be able to help."

I stood up. "Tell her I'm coming."

"But we don't know what"-

"Tell Michelle I'm on my way. Or I quit."

Warren snatched his IPhone from the coffee table and typed in her number from the notebook. As soon as I heard the dial tone, I took it away from him.

"H-hello?"

"Michelle? It's Freddie here."

"FREDDIE?! What the bloody-"

"I'm coming. I'll see you at your place in about an hour."

"An hour could be too late!" She shouted. "Sooner, Freddie, or…or…"

"Or what, Michelle? You'll never watch The Mummy movies again?" I smirked. "Or you'll watch Tomb of the Dragon Emperor?"

"Or I'll never talk to you again, not even if you are on your deathbed, you stupid, bloody sexy, amazing idiot!"

I laughed. "Am I really all of that?"

"Shut up! Just get over here as soon as I hang up, alright?"

The line went dead. I looked up, grinning. "Boys, I'm going out."

* * *

***Elizabeth***

I stared up at the sky, and let the raindrops splatter on my face. "Uncle," I whispered. "I need help. I know that there is more than my world. Can…can you help me?"

The sun flared a small bit, and I smiled. Of course he would. I was his favorite, the outcast among my own family. 'The Forgotten One'.

I blinked slowly, and what I saw next was not my front yard. It was different frames, like multiple tellys, with a girl in each one.

"Find them," Uncle whispered. "Find them all, Kaoma."

The visions dissipated in the air. I sat still for a few moments, staring sadly at Cody's burned chest. "I love you Cody," I whispered. "I'll bring you back."

I stood up, and stared at Michelle, my jaw set. "I'm going away for a little bit. Traveling, I guess. I'll be back."

"Shall we go now, Kaoma?"

"It's Elizabeth, Anubis." I snapped. "That's my name; use it."

"Very well; shall we go now…Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Take me to them, as my uncle said."

* * *

**That wasn't too bad, right?**

_**Elizabeth: Poor Michelle...I can't believe she actually believes she was the cause for Cody's death.**_

**Nicole: Wow. Good thing Kayla has a little more sense than that.**

**me: Well, if she got put into Michelle's situation, Kayla would be the same, more or less...right?**

**Nicole: I guess so, yeah.**

_**ALL: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	14. Call to War

**A/N: HI! *tosses out virtual blue cookies to all readers* I'm so glad I've gotten up to chapter 18 (in my notebook, not on here{obviously})! Here's the most exciting chapter (#12 was pretty exciting too, but this is how we all get together! Somewhat.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Call to War**

***Nicole King***

"Get off!" Rebekah shouted, appearing in the doorway. "Why?" I smirked. To my little sister's displeasure, I didn't "get off" the bed.

"Because it's my bed." She said. "Now get off!"

"No. Besides, it isn't your bed; it's ours."

"Whatever! Just get off."

"Fine. I'll sit on my pillow."

Yeah. And that was only part of my day. Sunday morning, vacationing in France? I shouldn't have to be sharing a room with my most-despised sibling. Right?

A flash of light blinded me, and I prepared myself to yell at Matthew or Rebekah, or whoever took a picture of me. "Nicole?"

I looked up, and blinked. A girl, barely older than me, was sitting on the wall-bed. She was British, from the little of her voice that I heard. "Hi," I said. Tilting my head, I no longer heard Dad's annoying music, or the rest of my family laughing and playing Creationary.

The girl looked like me, but she was taller, had wire-framed glasses, and…a necklace in the shape of an ankh. There was only one person I knew who owned a necklace like that…and she wasn't even real.

"I've stopped time, but it won't last forever. We don't have very long." The girl was definitely British. "Nicole, I…" She laughed shakily. "Cody's dead, as you very well know. My own family has declared war on me, and I need your help. We need to-"

"Hold up." I help up my hands. "Who the heck are you, and how in the world did you get here?"

She laughed bitterly. "You of all people, Nicole, should know the answer to that."

"Elizabeth Princeton?!"

"Yes, Nicole. You should also know that every character you've written a story for is real. I went to them first; they're in a room where time doesn't exist right now."

"So…are you here for what I think you're here for?"

Elizabeth smiled grimly. "Unfortunately, yes I am. I'm calling on you to help me win the war between my family and me."

"Liz, I-"

"You know me better than anyone else. You _created_ me!"

I shook my head. "I'm not a fighter, Liz. I can barely shoot a rifle, let alone an arrow!"

"Kayla is coming. She's already in my world."

"She knows the risks?"

"Kayla is willing to fight for us. Anubis and Osiris have been granted permission to spell all who fight, so that they will return to their homes, unscathed."

"That's nice of them."

The thought soothed me; not enough to calmly walk into the midst of battle, but just enough to accept her call to war. "I'll fight, Elizabeth. I'll help you win the war."

I thought about the versions of me I've created. Elizabeth Princeton, Elizabeth King, Alyssa Hall, and Alyssa Matthews. The reincarnated goddess, the demigod/witch, the werewolf, and the zombie killer/medic. There were more, I knew, but I couldn't remember all of them in that split second.

Elizabeth looked around. "Where are we?"

"Le Thor, France. It's a small village, close to Avignon, in the southern part of France."

I heard time restarting. Elizabeth held out her hand. "Are you ready? If you go with me now, after the war you will be returned to this time and place. It would be as if you'd never left."

I looked around my small room, and thought about the rest of family, playing Creationary and having fun. I think I started to cry.

"Do you promise that as soon as the war is over, I will come home, and time will restart? Nothing will have changed? Can you look me in the eye and tell me this?"

Elizabeth stared at me, her expression hard as steel. "I, Elizabeth Hyacinth Princeton, promise you, Nicole Elizabeth King, that as soon as the war is won, you will be returned to this exact time and place, and all will be as if y never even left."

I stood up and took her hand. "What are we waiting for, then? We have a war to win."

* * *

**Soooo...**

**Nicole: IT'S ME!**

**Elizabeth: Indeed. *smirks* You were excited to fight; admit it, Nicole.**

**Nicole: You're right, I _was _pretty excited...**

**me: Well, next chapter, you get to meet EVERYONE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!:D**

**You get points if you review. You will also make a special 15-year-old veeerrry happy if you do...**


	15. The Gathering

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm late with this, but please…bear with me. I'm trying to NOT fail my freshman year of High School!**

**Away from that, happy reading! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**The Gathering**

**Kayla**

I stared around me at the place I created. Okay, _technically_, I didn't create it, but you get the idea. Michelle (I can't believe we're the same age now!) was sitting on her front porch, holding tightly to her cell phone. I sat down next to her.

"Hey Michelle; you okay?"

"Freddie's coming," she whispered.

"That's good…right?"

"I suppose. Kayla?"

"Hm?"

"What do I tell him? About all this? About you?"

I stared at my sneakers. "Well, you could tell him that we're cousins." I offered. "Or…that we're twins." I stared at Michelle, gauging her reaction. Her frown softened to a gaze, and relaxed into a grin. Finally, she laughed. "It could work. We _do _look alike."

"We're the same age."

"And we both are super- Mummy obsessed."

We laughed. I had always dreamed of _being _Michelle, but just being _with_ her...I felt more confident, more sure of my capabilities. My "mother", Diana Daniels, handed Michelle and me each a cup of hot chocolate.

"Elizabeth will be back soon, Michelle."

"Nicole wouldn't let me down." I said. "She wouldn't dare to."

Michelle smiled faintly. "I know," she whispered. "They're good people."

As if on cue, Elizabeth, Nicole, and about half a dozen other girls stumbled into the Princeton's front yard.

"Nelly's gonna have a fit," I snickered.

"That old woman is the least of our problems." Elizabeth dusted off her jeans and smiled at me. "But yes, she will probably call the police again."

A dark haired girl with startlingly purple eyes approached Elizabeth. "You've gathered us now, godling. Tell what we're here for!"

"I was this close to finding out if the potion worked!" A girl in her mid-teens glowered at Elizabeth and held up her knife, a fiery glint in her eyes reflecting in the blade.

A girl, identical to Nicole, screamed and tried to run away from the group. "I have to go back to Kameron!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

Nicole gripped her hands around the struggling girl's forearms. "Time has stopped, Nicole. Even in the Arena. Kameron is safe."

I stood up and playfully punched my best friend's shoulder. "Would you care to tell me who these people are?"

Nicole rubbed the other Nicole's arm. "This is Nicole Elizabeth King, female volunteer tribute in the Hunger Games."

The brunette with purple eyes stepped forward. "Victoria Marie Rain-Black; pureblood witch; third-year Hogwarts student."

Another blonde stared at Victoria in awe. "I am Elizabeth Anne King, daughter of Demeter, Muggle-born witch. I just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts. What House are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Victoria smiled. "And you?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw too!"

Nicole (the one from my time, not the tribute) put her arm around a young girl's shoulders. "You can trust them, Nicki. It's okay."

"I am Nickoletta Mathia Hale, half-blood daughter of Venus; blessed by Victoria, Pluto, and Apollo."

**Nicole**

I looked around at the small band of 'warriors'. "Okay!" I shouted. "Roll call. When I call your name, raise your hand or say 'here' loudly. Victoria Black,"

Victoria shot blue parks out of her wand.

"Elizabeth King,"

The other witch raised her hand and the grass grew up to my shins. "Sorry." Elizabeth apologized.

"Nicki Hale,"

"Here!" The young demigod shouted.

"Alyss McKenzie,"

A blonde-haired boy dropped out of the sky and landed in a crouched position. He looked up at me, his eyes glowing gold like the sun. "I am Spencer Call-McKenzie, son of Apollo, Lord of the sun."

I ran to Spencer and hugged him tightly. "Where's Allie?"

"She's coming, Nicole. Alyss is coming."

I turned to my friends. "This is Spencer Lee Call-McKenzie. He's Alyss McKenzie's best friend and adopted brother."

"Nicole, you forgot something."

"Wha- oh yeah! Spencer is one of the Guardians." I announced proudly. "Chosen by Poseidon to be the new Lord of the Seas."

Nicki smiled and unconsciously combed her fingers through her hair. "Another half-blood," she murmured. "You really like our kind, don't you Nicole?"

"I guess so. But this time, I'm not taking from Rick Riordan. Spencer and Alyss's world is of my own design."

Elizabeth Princeton walked up to me, not smiling. "Who else is coming? I need to know what we have against Isis and Seth."

"Alyssa Hale,"

Alyssa shape-shifted into a sleek, silver wolf and growled; I smiled.

"Nicole King,"

Nicole picked up her head and nodded. Her usually bright blue eyes were now dull; she missed Kameron. Frankly, so did I.

"Elizabeth Princeton,"

Elizabeth twirled her finger and the winds picked up, almost blowing away some neighbor's laundry. "I am Elizabeth Hyacinth Princeton-Carnahan, also Kaoma, Egyptian goddess of storms, and protector of mortals."

"Alyssa Matthews,"

Alyssa Matthews swung her rifle off her back and shot it into the sky; she twirled her sword around and cut through one of Nelly's shrubs, then shot her knife at the fence posts.

Elizabeth Princeton frowned. "Mum's not gonna be happy about that." she muttered.

"It'll be fine," I promised. "But…it might not be there when this is all over."

**Kayla**

The daughter of Venus (Nicki, I think) locked eyes with me. _"We need to talk." _She mouthed. I nodded and glanced at Nicole, but she was more concerned about her 'creations'. I felt a twinge of annoyance. We haven't seen each other in_ months_, and she's taking time to learn about the people _she created_.

"Whatever," I muttered. "You wanna play that game, Nicole? Fine; I'll play it."

I grinned and walked over to the youngest demigod here.

* * *

**Aaaand...that's the end of the chapter. It isn't as long as I'd have liked it to be, but I guess it's long enough, right?**

**Nicole: *folds arms* I didn't want to ignore Kayla, Liz. I had to take care of my..."creations". They just got pulled away from their homes!**

**Elizabeth: But you still could have paid more attention to Kayla. Like she said, you haven't seen each other in months. The least you could do is talk to her.**

**Me: And you guys know what the sad thing is? I'm writing chapter 20, but the war hasn't even started yet. xD**

**And Michelle, if you're reading this, could you please help me find a way to get them at least fighting? And people, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you would review, and follow, and fave or whatever. *puppy dog eyes* Or at least review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! I know that this isn't a as well-read as my other story. But that's okay, because for me, it isn't about the views, it's about the writing. I tried to keep it as close to E. M. Bryant's, as this is her sequel. But the plot escaped me, and now I've decided to rewrite it. It starts out differently, and I think I can have the first chapter up in a few days or so. Maybe today, if I'm lucky. So...I guess I'll leave you lovely folks to it, then...Oh! Here's a small preview into the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Isis sighed. 'Our talk has been cut short. Your mother wishes to have a word with you. Wake carefully, dear Cousin. And be prepared for my next visit. I will return, thought I know not when. Tell not one person, barring Michelle, of our meeting.' She looked me square in the eyes. 'It would not be wise.'_

_'I understand, m'lady. Good day.'_

_'Until next time...Cousin.' Isis nodded again, and shimmered._

_I woke up, breathing heavily. Mum was standing next to my bed, glaring down at me. I smiled nervously back. "Um...hi?"_


End file.
